The Biostatistics Core represents a continuation of an ongoing collaborative relationship between the Department of Biostatistics and Research Epidemiology that began with a previous renewal of the Program Project 10 years ago. The general objective of this Core is to provide biostatistical support to investigators in the Program Project. Specifically, the Core will assist in the design of investigations, facilitate data transfer and data quality assurance for all projects; assist in the preparation of statistical components of presentations, reports and manuscripts; develop new biostatistical methodology; develop and implement systems for data security and long-term storage; and participate in discussions and present statistical seminars.